Refugiados
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una madre y tres hijos deben rehacer su vida... Este es un acercamiento a lo vivido por los Dumbledore luego de la sentencia a Percival, segundo regalo a mi "Amiga Secreta veraniega", Roxy Everdeen.


**Refugiados**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **_

_En mi caso, mi "Amigo Secreto" resultó ser la famosa (en su casa, a la hora de la cena, aunque sea moderadora del Foro) __**Roxy Everdeen. **__"En orden de preferencia, ella pidió: 2.-Un fic sobre la familia Dumbledore, si puede ser después del encarcelamiento de Percival, mejor"._

* * *

Los integrantes de la familia Dumbledore se encontraban sumamente afectados por las circunstancias que les hacía alejarse de su tierra natal. Al menos la madre, Kendra, y el hijo mayor, Albus, de diez años, pues los hijos menores, Aberforth y Ariana, mostraban poco interés en las circunstancias que los obligaban a emigrar de Mould-On-The-Wold, el chico debido a que siempre había mostrado cierta displicencia ante su familia, a pesar de tener sólo ocho años, y la niña, de seis, porque no entendía porqué tendrían que salir de la casa tan bonita que conocía.

Cuando se dictó la sentencia que envió a Percival Dumbledore a la prisión mágica de Azkabán de por vida, por su "premeditado ataque a tres niños _muggles, _contraviniendo gravemente el "Estatuto de Secretismo Internacional", exponiendo el mundo mágico a los _muggles", _las razones que lo llevaron a tan temeraria e irracional acción nunca se supieron, al menos de parte de Percival, pues Kendra, Albus y Aberforth sabían que había sido por la magia accidental que la pequeña Ariana había mostrado justo en presencia de esos tres niños, y que éstos, al obligarla a mostrar más magia, la habían afectado gravemente.

Como Ariana había sido lastimada emocionalmente, las demostraciones de magia accidental eran cada vez más fuertes y descontroladas, y eso llevó a Kendra a tomar la decisión de abandonar Mould-On-The-Wold, con sus hijos, y radicarse en otra población, más tolerante con los magos, y donde pudiera cuidar a la pequeña sin que los esbirros del Ministerio de Magia pudieran ubicarla para alejarla de sus hermanos y de ella misma.

–¡Pero, mamá! –protestó Aberforth, mientras Albus ayudaba a recoger los objetos de la casa, y Kendra los iba reduciendo mágicamente–, ¿Por qué, por las barbas de Merlín, tenemos que huir? ¡Deberíamos quedarnos, y que se aguanten esos _muggles!_

–¡Abe, por favor! –terció Albus, mirando preocupado a la pequeña Ariana, quien los miraba en silencio, pero con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos azules–, ¡Sabes que es un riesgo para mamá y para Ariana que sigamos viviendo aquí! Abe –se acercó a su hermano y le colocó una mano en su hombro, pero éste le rechazó el gesto, lo que provocó un suspiro por parte de Albus–, Abe, debemos apoyar a mamá, y sabes que no nos podemos quedar acá.

–¿Pero por qué, Albus? –insistió el menor de los varones Dumbledore, mientras Kendra atendía a la pequeña Ariana–, ¿Es que tenemos que darle el gusto a esos _muggles, _por que papá quizo vengar lo que esos mocosos le hicieron a nuestra Ariana?

–No es darles el gusto, Abe –se oyó la calmada, aunque triste voz de la madre–, es simplemente que necesitamos proteger a la niña; si vuelve a presentar una crisis de magia accidental delante de _muggles, _nos la van a quitar, y no podremos verla más nunca; quién sabe que le harían, y no creo que tu papá lo quisiera.

Aberforth suspiró ruidosamente, para luego preguntar:

–Y en tal caso, ¿a dónde nos iríamos?

–Conseguí una casa en el Valle de Godric, un pueblo muy tolerante con la magia, por lo que no creo que tengamos problemas en adaptarnos, especialmente Ariana.

–Mmmm… –gruñó el chico, sin convencimiento–, quiere decir que allá estaríamos más tranquilos, ¿no?

–Sí, Abe –suspiró Kendra, asumiendo que su hijo había comprendido–, estaremos mucho mejor, y Ariana podrá estar tranquila, sin el temor que vuelvan a molestarla. Ya aquí no podemos quedarnos.

Aberforth se rascó la nuca, gruñó, y asintió en silencio, acercándose a su hermana y abrazándola, mientras Kendra y Albus terminaban de organizar la mudanza. Luego que se separaron, se sentaron en un viejo sofá, y Ariana veía a su mamá y hermano mayor moverse afanosamente, armando grandes petacas que luego eran reducidas al tamaño de pequeños paquetitos, hasta que sólo quedaba el sofá donde los niños esperaban en silencio. Al terminar, los Dumbledore se abrazaron, Albus cargando una bolsa donde llevaba todo lo que pertenecía a la familia, y guiados por Kendra, usaron un viejo plato de peltre como traslador para tomar rumbo al Valle de Godric.

Llegaron a una zona boscosa, cercana al pueblo, de manera de entrar a éste por la calle principal. Kendra los guiaba, tomando la mano de Aberforth, quien a su vez llevaba tomada a la pequeña Ariana, mientras que Albus, llevando la bolsa, caminaba del otro lado de su madre. Pasaron frente a la iglesia y el cementerio del pueblo, los cuales usó Kendra como referencia para cruzar por una calle lateral, la cual daba hacia un conjunto de casas amplias y espaciadas entre sí. Los Dumbledore llegaron hasta la más alejada, ante cuya entrada esperaba un caballero alto, de tez muy blanca, posiblemente albino, quien, con voz gruesa los saludó:

–¿Señora Dumbledore? –Al recibir la respuesta afirmativa por parte de la aludida, el caballero continuó hablando–: Bienvenida al Valle de Godric, ésta es la casa que le comenté, adecuada para usted y estos tres maravillosos niños.

Como respuesta, sólo recibió un gruñido de parte de Aberforth, lo que hizo que el caballero levantara las cejas y dijera:

–Bueno, creo que no hay mucho más que comentar, si desea, pasemos para cerrar la compra-venta.

–Me parece bien, la niña no se siente bien, y me gustaría protejerlos del frío.

Es importante mencionar que los Dumbledore llegaron al Valle de Godric en noviembre, por lo que el clima estaba comenzando a hacerse duro. Luego de hecha la transacción, y que el caballero se retirara, desapareciendo en el patio trasero de la propiedad, Kendra reunió nuevamente a los niños, que habían ido a explorar la casa, y les dijo:

–Bueno; Albus, Abe, Ariana, a partir de hoy comenzaremos una nueva vida, cuento con ustedes –dirigiéndose a los dos varones–, para que me ayuden con Ariana hasta que entren a Hogwarts; tendré que pensar qué hacer para mantenernos.

–Podemos criar cabras –comentó casi de inmediato Aberforth–, y de ellas se puede obtener leche, y hacer queso, ¿no, mamá?

–Pudiera ser, Abe; es cuestión de conseguir una o dos para comenzar. Por lo pronto, vamos a acomodar las cosas de la casa, y preparar algo de comer, ¿tienes hambre, mi princesita? –le preguntó a Ariana, quien sonrió, se acercó a su mamá y la abrazó, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego de unas dos horas de trabajo arduo, los Dumbledore habían dejado la casa lista para ser considerada un hogar, y ya estaban sentados a la mesa, comiendo un pastel de carne.

La vida de los Dumbledore en el Valle de Godric comenzó a ser llevadera, pues comenzaron a criar cabras, de las cuales Aberforth se encargaba con el mismo cuidado con el que atendía a Ariana, mientras Albus se dedicaba a leer esperando su entrada a Hogwarts, al tiempo que Kendra, entre atender a sus hijos, ordeñar las cabras y hacer queso, comenzaba a sentir que su ida al Valle de Godric había aliviado un poco el amargo en su corazón por la pérdida de su esposo, encerrado en Azkabán hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

Buenos mediodías desde Valencia, Venezuela! Este es el segundo regalo para mi Amiga Secreta! Espero que sea de tu agrado, sobre todo porque es un momento "bisagra" en la vida de los protagonistas... Salud y saludos!


End file.
